Katherine Pryde
Kitty Pryde is a mutant who possesses the ability to "phase" through objects. Biography ''X-Men Katherine "Kitty" Pryde is a mutant with phasing abilities and is able to rise and lower herself through solid objects. She is a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She is from Illinois. Senator Kelly referenced as "the girl who can walk through walls" in congress. She can briefly be seen in Xavier's class at the beginning of the film. X2: X-Men United Kitty phases through walls and through people to escape William Stryker's military forces during their attack on the X-Mansion. Another scene shows her falling through her bed to avoid an assault. She shares a room with Siryn because her phasing ability gives her partial protection from Siryn's scream. When the President of the United States asks Professor Xavier how he got the files he gave him, Xavier replies that he knows a little girl that can walk through walls. X-Men: The Last Stand She became a rival of Rogue for the romantic attentions of Iceman. She joined the X-Men in the battle on Alcatraz Island, breaking off from the battle to save Leech from the Juggernaut. X-Men: Days of Future Past Kitty has the ability to phase through solid objects. The youngest of the X-Men, she’ll play an important role in their fight for survival. Relationships *Iceman - Former love interest. *Rogue - Teammate and love rival (one-sided on Rogue's side). *Charles Xavier - Mentor. Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 films) **X-Men'' (First appearance) - Sumela Kay **''X2: X-Men United'' - Katie Stuart **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Ellen Page **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Ellen Page Behind the scenes *Before Ellen Page was cast in the third film, Summer Glau and Maggie Grace were considered for the part. *Three different actresses play Kitty in the film series. Trivia *Kitty's name was seen on a screen among a list of other mutants when Mystique hacks the system of William Stryker for information on different mutants. *Senator Kelly referenced as "the girl who can walk through walls" in Congress. *Her alias, Shadowcat, from the comics is never used in the film series. *Her first appearance in the comics was during the Dark Phoenix saga, which ironically would be adapted for part of the plot of X-Men: The Last Stand. *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' will be the first time in which Kitty will be portrayed by the same actress in two movies (Ellen Page). Gallery ''X-Men'' Kitty X1.jpg|Sumela Kay as Kitty Pryde. ''X2: X-Men United'' Kitty X2.jpg|Katie Stuart as Kitty Pryde. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Kitty X3.jpg|Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde. Katherine Pryde.JPG|Kitty mourns Professor X. Kitty x3.png|Kitty in her X-Uniform. tumblr_l3maol6psy1qb1xleo1_500.png|Kitty with Peter Rasputin. Shadowcat.jpg|Promotional Image. Kitty x3.jpg|Promotional Image. Shadowcat2.jpg|Promotional Image. skinkitty1dt.jpg|Promotional Image of Kitty phasing. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' KittyBobby-XMDoFP.jpg Kitty Pryde 01.png|Promotional Image. Iceman Kitty poster.jpg|Poster. Empire Future Kitty.jpg|Kitty on the cover of Empire. futurekitty.jpg|Ellen Page on set as Kitty. (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Teenage Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Earth-10005 Category:Heroes Category:Students